


Damaged Goods

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac considered himself damaged goods, an ex abused child turned werewolf. Even in his new pack he doesn't feel quite at home. He feels like an outsider, an omega. Derek sensing his pack mate’s feelings decides to try and help, he doesn't want to lose his pack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, another one. Why? Because my muse won't shut up. I hope you guys enjoy it! Work has been draining my everything so when I get the urge to write I don't question it lol.   
> ~W.K.

Isaac sighed as he sat in the decrepit Hale house, alone in his own little corner. Not too far off Derek was grumbling on a cell phone. He would listen in on it but that would be rude and honestly he just didn’t feel like it.

His dad was dead.

He was the suspect.

He was a werewolf.

Hunters had declared war of werewolves.

Over all his life had turned to hell, it was a bit better than before buuuut over all it was like it just confirmed the small voice in his head that said he was worthless.

Damaged goods that no one would ever want.

Not even his pack.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Derek sighed as he growled into his phone, his nerves already frayed. Honestly if he knew being an alpha was this stressful he never…well okay he still would have but damn. He felt like a kindergarten teacher, always running after them and wiping their damn noses.

Scott was a pain in the ass.

Stiles, while not a true werewolf or part of the pack, might as well have been. The smartass.

Isaac, he was…a Debbie downer.

Always sitting there being all depressed and…emo.

He knew that it probably had to do with what his dad had done to him, beating him and locking him in a damn fridge, no doubt scarred him for life.

Yet that life was over, he had a new beginning and a new family, a new pack.

Yet he still moped about.

It reminded him of the person he was on the phone with, but at least she was cuter. More annoying and stubborn though.

He grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to break his phone. “Look, just get here. You’re pack and you should be with pack.” With that he huffed and snapped his cell phone shut.

Already he could feel the headache growing; his pack would be the death of him.

**-.- -.- -.-**

Kagome glared at her phone and threw it at the wall. That damned jerk!

She grit her teeth her eyes flashing gold with her annoyance at her pack mate and now alpha. He had promised her that he would leave her alone, that after his sister was killed…

She didn’t want to lose more people.

Not again…

Flashes of red and silver crossed her mind’s eye and she pushed it down.

Tears gathered in her blue eyes as she dug her claws into her upper arms, now sitting in the fetal position on her small bed.

The room around her was also tiny and a bit on the dingy side, not bad for six hundred dollars a month.  The best she could afford with what Derek sent her monthly, and for that she was grateful. He didn’t have to send her money, to make sure she was okay.

It made her feel worse.

She was a drain on him, a burden.

With a few small sobs she clenched her eyes shut, already knowing she would give into his demands. He was her alpha, and she knew he only wanted what was best for her.

As gruff as he seemed she knew that deep down he was a sweet heart.  He had his ways but she knew he was a good person. 

He was a great alpha and an even better pack mate.

She was such a horrid person…


End file.
